El amor es ciego
by Lenalee Rose
Summary: soul tiene una novia que no quiere ya que el está enamorado de maka pero Maka se compromete con el chico que ella cree amar ... que arias tu si estuvieras en la misma situación? ...wa.. !ultimo cap TToTT estoy tan feliz xDD¡¡ y no no fume nada xDD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo

Soul POV

Suspire mientras veía el reloj ,1:20 Am y no llegaba maka.

ya han pasado 3 años desde q derrotamos a asura y me convertí en una death scythe, desde que me convertí en death scythe entendí algo estaba perdidamente enamorado de maka ... *abren la puerta*-Hola maka- saludo

-he...ho.. Hola soul q ases despierto tan tarde...jeje-ella dijo nerviosa

-nada... ¿dónde estabas?...-dije ligeramente molesto

un tanto molesta- te estás comportando como mi padre,soul-

- no me importa solo contesta mi pregunta-dije sin cambiar mi tono

*suspira resignada*- con Eliot... Feliz-*suspire*

-ok...mejor vete a dormir es muy tarde-dije secamente mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirme a mi cuarto no recibí respuesta alguna

al llegar me deje caer en mi cama, de cierta forma me dolía el corazón ya que maka no me quería y cada vez que mencionaba a ese tal Eliot unas ganas inmensas de matarlo me llegaban ya que él era el dueño del corazón de MI maka así como lo oyen él y ella son novios*suspiro otra vez y cierro los ojos*

Maka POV

-Hmm… no se qué le pasa a soul esta muy raro… jeje yo creo que a de estar preocupado por Rose, jeje ya que ya vi que soul a estado como loco buscando un anillo de compromiso _"adecuado" _me alegro que ellos dos se quieran y espero que vivan felices-bostezo- Hmm.. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir ya que mañana me toca hacer el desayuno-

~~A la mañana siguiente~~

Soul POV

Suena mi móvil-hmm… quien demonios será… Bueno-contesta Soul medio dormido

-ohayo mi Soul!!!- grito una voz muy aguda del otro lado del móvil que reconosi al instante

-ohayo Rose-respondo de mala gana

-oye mi Soul que te parece ir a desayunar conmigo-dice feliz Rose

-Hmm… No…-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿POR QUE NO?!-

-uff… porque estoy cansado, no dormí bien a noche, ok bueno lo siento tengo que colgar adiós-

-No no espera no cuelg…-

-vale que chica mas desesperante, hmm… vale todavía hay tiempo para dormir una pequeña siesta-dije mientras me acomodo nuevamente

Continuara...

* * *

wa... q les paresio XD bn mal alomejor me gusta XD les pido piedad q x favor no sean malos conmigo es mi primer fic de soul eater

hmm... yo creo q laconti la tendre lista para el sabado a mas tardar :P

jeje bueno me despido sayo :D


	2. Feria

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_-describir a alguien—__pensamiento-_dialogo-**Cambiar de sitio y hora -****Decir o**_** pensar**_** con un tono alto-**

**

* * *

  
**

_**La Feria ...un día normal**_

_**Maka POV **_

-¡SOUL A DESAYUNAR!-

-ohayo...-dijo soul mientras se sentaba –

-ohayo como dormiste soul-

-bien…-dijo sin muchas ganas

-mmm…ok-

Todo el desayuno nos la pasamos en silencio

-oye soul…-trate de llamar su atención

-hmm…-

-pues veras hoy todos vamos a reunirnos en la feria y me preguntaba si tú querías ir-

-mmm… claro porque no-

Sonreí-bien porque ya invite a Rose-dije mientras me paraba a dejar mi plato en el fregadero

Oí claramente a soul suspirar

-a qué hora-

-a las 6:30-dije feliz mientras me iba a mi habitación

-ok-

_**Soul POV**_

**6:05 en el departamento de soul y maka**

Tome mi chaqueta y toque la puerta de maka-vale maka vámonos-

**A las 6:32 afuera de la feria **

Cuando llegamos pude ver claramente a Kid con Chrona, a Black Star con Tsubaki, y a Liz y a Patty-_que venían con sus ropas de siempre_-con Erick y Kevin-_erick tiene ojos miel y cabello castaño traía puesto un pantalón azul con una camisa verde y sus tenis color blanco mientras que kevin que era de ojos verdes y cabello color rubio traía puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa y unas tenis azules_(N.A: Erick novio de Patty y Kevin novio de Liz XD es lo que quería aclarar) -

-Hola-saludamos maka y yo al mismo tiempo

-Hola-saludaron todos y Black star y yo chocamos las manos

De repente sentí un gran peso encima mío, alguien se había subido a mi espalda y ese alguien es Rose mi loca Novia _ella es pelirroja con ojos violeta traía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes y una horquilla blanca con zapatos de correa blanca_

-¡HOLA MI SOUL! ¡¿COMO ESTAS!?- me dijo gritando al oído

-bien… te pudo decir algo –ella asintió-te bajas de mi-

-Ups…Gomen ne-

Y adelante vi a maka con un chico alto, de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado que usa un pantalón negro y todo lo demás blanco, lo reconocí de inmediato _**-Eliot-**_

-Hola maka- decía mientras se inclinaba a besar a Mi maka una gran furia creció en mi

-Hola Eliot-dijo maka al separarse del idiota ese_-lo matare-_

-bueno creo que será mejor entrar no creen-dijo kid

-hai-respondimos todos mientras sentía como rose me jalaba del brazo –_Hoy será un día largo-_

Ya adentro-oye soul que te parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna si-me pregunto rose

-ok, ok-dije mientras veía a maka y al idiota ese que la acompaña .gruñí-¡¿_QUE ACASO ESE IDOTA NO SE CANSA DE BESARLA?!-_

-por aquí soul-voltea a ver a rose y suspire en realidad yo no la quiero a ella solo me hice su novio porque pensaba que así maka se pondría celosa, pero me equivoque ella conoció al tarado ese, ahora no me puedo quitar a rose de encima

-wa… que linda se ve la feria desde aquí-dice rose tal me parece una niña de unos 4 años

-mj-respondo

_**Maka POV**_

-adonde quieres ir-me pregunto con una sonrisa Eliot

-mmm… no se adonde quieres ir tu-

-pues por mí en vez de estar aquí te llevaría a otra parte-dijo mientras me daba un beso corto

-ummm… no sé cómo te puede gustar esa rata de biblioteca-lo reconocí de inmediato-_Soul-_volteé y vi a soul con rose que le daba un codillazo entonces me aleje un poco de Eliot y me encamine donde estaba soul y rose él se me quedo viendo y después saque mi libro Larousse de 99999999999999 páginas y en un movimiento rápido– **¡¡¡MAKA-CHOP!!!-**entonces vi a soul en el suelo, volteé a ver a rose y le sonreí, ella suspiro

-soul creo que le debes una disculpa a maka-chan-

-nani… y yo porque si ella fue quien me golpeo-

Ella le mando una mirada asesina y soul trago saliva

-G-Gomen ne Maka-

-_Jeje al menos hay alguien que pueda controlar a soul- _Pensé

-oye maka-me hablo Eliot al oído-que tal si mañana salimos a cenar te parece-asentí mientras le sonreía

Solo estuvimos 1 hora más, nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas

Continuara…

* * *

_**Jeje bueno aquí les dejo el segundo cap :P**_

_**Me sorprendi al ver q algunos si leyeron este fic :D estoy super feliz es x eso q les traigo el segundo cap hoy XD **_

_**:P**_

_**Gracias x los que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic y dejar reviews :D**_

_**Paula elric**_

_**GiSa-TaKu**_

_**Maka-Hime-Tenshi**_

_**Vampire Girl Yumi**_

_**Y aqui Un pequeño avance de lo que verán mas tarde**_

_**Compromiso … Un corazón Roto**_

**Soul**_** POV**_

-Veras… Rose... yo… creo que sería mejor que termináramos…-

-Nani… pero porque-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-es que yo quiero a otra persona-dije bajando la mirada

-es por maka-chan verdad…-

_**Bueno en unos minutos mas les trigo el cap 3 ok **_

_**Jeje Hasta al rato **_

_**Sayo**_

_**P.D: Asi ahora les digo si odian a Rose o a Eliot en el prox cap creo q los van a odiar mas :P **_


	3. Compromiso

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**

_describir a alguien —__pensamiento-_dialogo**- sitio y hora -****Decir **o _**pensar**_ con un tono alto-

* * *

_**Compromiso…Un corazón roto**_

**En el apartamento de soul y maka 7:50 p.m**

_**Soul POV**_

Estoy viendo la T.V-bueno en realidad no-_mmm…bien no esta tan mal el plan ahora si le diré mis sentimientos a maka aun que le parta el corazón a rose_-veo a _maka salir con un vestido rojo corto_- -a donde vas-pregunto como si nada

-ah una cita-

Me molesto –con…-_**si dice Eliot voy enseguida a buscar a ese idiota para matarlo**__-_

_-_con Eliot-

-_**Ese idiota ya hizo su tuba-**_a qué horas regresas-dije molesto

-mmm… como alas 10 creo…-Tocan la puerta y adivinen quien es el idiota más grande del mundo-bueno regreso al rato ok adiós-

Suspiro mientras agarro mi Móvil y marco un número el de rose

-Bueno…Rose…necesito desirte algo…no no por teléfono no, necesito hablar contigo es algo serio…ok entonces en tu casa dentro de 15 minutos…ok…adiós-cuelgo mi móvil mientras voy por las llaves de mi moto

**Casa de rose 8:06 p.m**

-Hola Rose-

-Hola soul pasa-me dijo con una sonrisa-si quieres vamos a mi habitación

-si…-en su habitación nos sentamos en su cama

-ahora de que querías hablar conmigo soul-dijo mientras me besaba después no separamos pero en ningún momento le correspondí izo un puchero así que volvió hacer lo mismo pero la empuje suavemente-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo algo enojada

La tome de la barbilla

-Veras… Rose... yo… creo que sería mejor que termináramos…-

-Nani… pero porque-dice ella a punto de llorar

-es que yo quiero a otra persona-dije bajando la mirada

-es maka-chan verdad…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-he… como supiste-le dije sorprendido tan obvio era

-fácil, cada vez que veías a Eliot y Maka besarse te enojabas y siempre veías a Eliot con odio y cuando maka-chan le sonríe a Eliot te enojas, es por eso que me di cuenta por tus celos-

-ya veo-

- y dime que vas hacer ahora –

-voy a ir a buscar a maka y confesarle mis sentimientos no me importa si esta el tal Eliot lo que quiero es decirle la verdad a maka-dije mientras me paraba

-está bien-me sonrió-espero y maka-chan te corresponda si no es así esta ciega completamente-te devuelvo la sonrisa

-bueno mejor me voy tengo que buscar a maka-

-ok, espero y tengas suerte adiós-se despidió con una sonrisa

-adios-le dije y me fui

_**Rose POV**_

Cuando vi a soul lo suficientemente lejos deje de sonreír y fui lo mas rápido posible por mi móvil marque el numero de **MI Eliot**

-contesta, contesta…-

-bueno-

-Eliot soy yo rose-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Eliot escúchame bien tienes que pedirle a maka ahora mismo matrimonio-

-he… pero no ese plan lo ejecutaríamos más tarde-

-sí pero soul me dejo y él me dijo que iba a buscar a maka para confesarle sus sentimiento si lo hace nuestro plan de tomar todo el dinero de la familia albarn se echa a perder entendiste-

-si entiendo apenes llegue maka lo hare-

-ok-sonrei-adiós-

-adios-

_**Maka Pov**_

**Restauran 8:45**

Vi a Eliot ablando por el móvil cuando me acerque lo suficiente ya había colgado me senté en mi lugar

- con quien hablabas-

-con mi padre-lo mire con cara preocupada, el lo noto y me sonrió-descuida no es nada grave-

-hmm…ok-de repente llego el camarero con lo que pedimos y así se paso un largo rato en silencio hasta que Eliot se levanto y se arrodillo me sonroje el busco algo en su bolsillo y después saco una cajita

-Albarn Maka, te casarias conmigo-me quede en shock en mi lugar

_**Soul POV **_

Cuando entre al restauran no me creí lo que veían mis ojos, hay estaba mi bella maka sonrojada y arrodillado frente a ella está el tarado de Eliot saco una mano de su bolsillo y le extendió una cajita a maka

-Albarn Maka, te casarias conmigo-entonces vi algo que me sorprendió maka puso una de sus hermosas sonrisas y después beso al tarado

-sí, si Acepto-esas palabras me destruyeron el corazón-

-_esto no podía estar pasando-_

Después ellos dos se abrazaron y Eliot giro_ -_aun abrazado de maka_-_y me miro con cara triunfante es su cara pude leer como decía_ ya te gane_. En ese instante me quería morir, así que corrí sin ver el camino ahora no me importaba nada ya que mi felicidad se la llevo maka…

Continuara…

* * *

_**Wa…Ahora si cabe mi tumba jeje yo creo q hay algunas personas me van a querer matar**_

_**Jiji bueno en este cap no hay avance x q ni siquiera tengo escrito el cap :p**_

_**jeje bueno dejen review se aceptan comentarios,criticas,amenzas de muerte(q creo q boy a tener muxos de estos),pastelazos,jitomatazos,etc.**_

_**XD bueno yo me despido se cuidan**_

_**sayo**_


	4. Mis sentimientos regresaron

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_describir a alguien —__pensamiento-_dialogo**- **_**sitio y hora**_** -Decir **o _**pensar**_ con un tono alto-

* * *

**_Mis sentimientos regresaron..._**

_**Soul POV**_

**_Limites de Death City 10:12_**

Corrí lo que mis pies me permitieron, levante la vista estaba en los límites de death city, Estaba lloviendo, hasta ahora me doy cuenta suspiro -_este es el peor sueño de todos_-

-Sueño ja esta es la peor pesadilla de todas-

Comencé a caminar de regreso al departamento

**_Departamento de soul y maka 11:02_**

Apenas llegue me deje caer en el sofá

En eso entra maka feliz

-Hola, Soul-

-Hola-

-Mira Soul, Eliot y yo nos vamos a casar-sentí que mi corazón se rompía mas de lo que ya estaba

_**Maka POV**_

Soul bajo la mirada, asiendo que su pelo tapase sus ojos

-ho… pues felicidades-dijo sin moverse

-gracias-dije en un susurro

-esto lo siento pero estoy algo cansado así que me iré a dormir-

-si-

Vi como soul se iba a su cuarto, así que decidí yo también irme al mío Al entrar me deje caer en mi cama

-Soul…-susurre mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba

_*Flash Back*_

_Ya habían pasado 2 años de que convertí a soul en una death scythe_

_-soul…-dije entre sollozos_

_Acabábamos de llegar de una misión, en Barcelona, consistía en encontrar a una bruja pero por mis descuidos volvieron a atacar a Soul no era tan letal como la herida que se izó con chrona pero gracias al ataque se tenía que quedar en la enfermería _

_-vale…maka… no te pongas así no paso nada-dijo mientras me abrazaba para tranquilizarme _

_-pero fue por mi culpa…si no fuera por mi tu no estarías aquí-_

_-tsk… cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo daría mi vida por ti-_

_-pero-_

_-nada de peros por favor-_

_-e-está bien-dije mientras me sonrojaba_

_El me sonrió al ver mi sonrojo_

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

-Soul- segui susurrando

_*Flash Back* _

_-y bien maka-chan se lo dirás a soul – me pregunto Blair _

_-pues eso pienso-dije sonrojada _

_-mmm… maka-chan por qué no quieres que te ayude con mi magia-_

_-etto… no gracias jeje- _

_-bueno entonces Blair se va al trabajo ok, sayo-_

_-sayo-suspiro y regreso a mi habitación_

_Iba escribir una nota con mi sentimientos hacia soul _

"_Soul, yo sé que haz de estar pensando_

_Por qué no te lo digo a la cara pero es que temo tu rechazo _

_Desde hace tiempo te quería decir lo que de verdad siento _

_Por ti y la verdad es que yo __**te amo**__…_"

_Doble la hoja y me encamine al cuarto de soul el se estaba bañando así que no se daría cuenta de que yo estuve en su cuarto, pero al entrar en su cama noto su celular que estaba prendido lo tome y vi en la caratula, se encontraba soul con una chica pelirroja… besándose…_

_Aventé él móvil a la cama y me fui corriendo, no fui a mi cuarto, salí del departamento, no lo quería creer, pero era verdad el tenia su vida y yo no podía entrometerme en ella por más que yo quiera a soul el nunca me va a querer_

_Me detuve en una banca del parque estuve llorando todo el trayecto estaba cansada de correr y llorar. Sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro levante la vista y hay frente a mi estaba __un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos azules_

_-disculpe hermosa señorita…-dijo con una sonrisa-perdone por interrumpirla pero de verdad no me gusta ver a una hermosa joven como usted llorando…-dijo mientras me entregaba un pañuelo _

_-gracias…-_

_-Eliot D´antuan y usted-_

_-Maka Albarn-dije con una sonrisa_

_-disculpe sé que es rápido pero le gustaría salir conmigo-dijo levemente sonrojado_

_-me encantaria-_

_-genial que te parece hoy en la noche maka-_

_-claro-_

_Después de los días empecé a salir más con él y por muy rara que sea la situación me convertí en su novia y no le dije a nadie hasta que soul se dio cuenta_

_-Maka-me dijo serio_

_-Nani…-_

_-dime quien es ese tal Eliot con el que hablabas ayer en la noche-dijo molesto_

_Me enoje- que te importa-_

_-porque no me habías dicho de él-_

_-ja como si con eso fuera hablar contigo sobre el… y tu porque no me habías dicho de rose he…-_

_-porque… yo…-_

_-sabes que mejor me voy quede de verme con Eliot adiós- dije mientras azotaba la puerta tras de mí, en realidad no era así fui de nuevo al parque a llorar como la ultima vez…_

_*Fin del Flash Back* _

_-Soul-dije mientras empezaba a llorar_

_Todo este tiempo trate de olvidar a soul y cuando al fin pude regresaron mis sentimientos_

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Wa…hasta aquí XD espero q les guste XD_**

**_Jeje yo se me atrase .-. dije q la tendría el jueves pero es q no me acorde que ese dia cumpliaños mi prima alondra TTToTTT(ni sabia y eso q es mi prima .-.)_**

**_Bueno el sig cap de mi fic_****_Accidente lo subiré yo creo el lunes ok,apenas tengo la mitad..._**

**_Bueno se cuidan_**

**_sayo_**


	5. Noticia

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_describir a alguien —__pensamiento-_dialogo**- **_**sitio y hora**_** -Decir **o _**pensar**_ con un tono alto-

espero y les guste XD

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

**Departamento de soul y maka 7:00 a.m**

Me despertador el sonido del despertados me sorprendí a ver a soul en el teléfono me oculte en una pared para que no me viera, alcance a oír lo que soul desia

-vale, vale rose no llores por favor… ok, nos vemos alas 8:30 en el parque…ok bye-volteo hacia mi dirección –maka sal de ahí

-n-nani…-

-que oíste-

-nada… solo venia a preguntarte que quieres de desayunar jeje-

-lo que sea-

-ok-

Después de terminar el desayuno-que me pareció eterno gracias al silencio-soul no me hablo parecía enojado así que no tuve el valor de hablarle.

* * *

_**Rose POV**_

_**Parque 7:05 a.m**_

Colgué el móvil después de terminar de hablar con soul

-dime rose se lo creyó-

-pues al parecer si-dije mientras me trataba de quitar las lagrimas de los ojos-gracias a unas gotas especiales

-jeje me alegro-

Me voltee para ver a Elliot

-que porque no estás feliz-

-claro estoy feliz…pero dime conseguiste el hechizo para Evans-

-sip… me fue fácil convencer a la bruja me dio el hechizo de enamoramiento –dije feliz mientras lo besaba

-bien ahora si completaremos la misión-

-pero no entiendo porque si conseguimos que maka se case contigo porque quieres que soul se enamore de mi-

-fácil si lo asemos tendremos más de lo pensado a parte no podemos permitir que Evans interfiera-

-ok, pero dime otra cosa-

-nani-

-¿Por qué no me dejaste usar el hechizo antes?-dije confundida

-no puedes saberlo aun-

-¿nani? Pero porque-

-ya tranquila recuerda tu situación, mejor me voy te cuidas-

-ok, bye bye-

* * *

_**Soul POV **_

_**Parque 8:18 A.M**_

Vi a rose sentada en una banca del parque con la mirada hacia el suelo

-rose...-ella levanto la mirada en ella se notaba preocupación

-soul…-susurro mientras empezaba a sollozar -gomensai yo se que querías estar con maka-chan perdóname no era mi intención-

-no te preocupes no pasa nada-dije mientras la abrazaba

-que no me preocupe estoy embarazada-dijo rompiendo en llanto

-ya rose no llores por favor…pero no entiendo como paso-ise esa pregunta ya que por kami no recuerdo haberme a costado con ella

-gomenasai creo que ya sé porque paso-

-nani-

-recuerdas cuando te pusiste borracho hace unas semanas -

-sinceramente no-

-bueno pero entiendes lo que te digo no-

Suspire-si-

-perdóname soul gomenasai-

Así estuvimos hasta que ella se calmo…

-será mejor que vuelvas a casa-ella asintió

-te acompaño-la deje en la puerta de su casa

-nos vemos soul-

-adiós-

Me encamine hacia el departamento no quería ver a nadie en ese momento

* * *

_**Departamento de soul y maka 10:15a.m**_

Al entrar no me sorprendió al ver a maka sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro

-oh… hola soul-dijo mientras dejaba el libro en una mesa-y dime como esta rose-dijo con una sonrisas

-no quiero hablar de eso-dije mientras bajaba la mirada y me dirigía a mi cuarto

-soul…-me encerré en el cuarto

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Wa… el fin de otro cap … creo que esta muy corto XD pero no tengo inspiración … .-.**_

_**TTT^TTT bueno la cosa es que ya subi XD jajaja  
**_

_**Bueno me largo XD  
**_

_**sayo C:  
**_


	6. beso entre sueños

_**Disclaimer:no soul eater no me pertenece es de **__**Atsushi Okubo**_

_describir a alguien —__pensamiento-_dialogo**- ****sitio y hora**** -Decir **o _**pensar**_ con un tono alto-

_**Wa… aquí lestraigo el sig cap XD espero y sea de su agrado jeje bueno no los entretengo mas **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Soul POV**

**Departamento soul y maka 4:24**

Escuche como tocaban la puerta alce mi vista y hay frente a mi estaba maka con sus preciosos ojos jade en mi

-soul…te encuentras bien llevas todo la tarde acostado-dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz-tu sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites-

Me levante solo para abrazar a maka ella correspondió el abrazo

-que te pasa…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-…- no respondí

-o que le pasa a rose-

-ella…ella…esta…-

* * *

**Maka POV**

-ella…ella…esta…-dijo soul con frustración en su voz

-que que le pasa-

-ella está embarazada-dijo mientras rompía el abrazo

Cuando oí esas palabras de la boca de soul sentí que una parte de mi corazón se rompía, luche para no soltar ni una lagrima.

-maka… te puedo pedir un favor-

-he… cual-

-me gustaría estar solo por favor-

-si-dije mientras salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta –_tonta, tonta y más tonta cómo pudiste creer que el te quería-_

Entre en mi habitación y me deje caer en mi cama, hace un rato hable por teléfono con Eliot hoy iba decirle la verdad…que lo quiero pero solo como un amigo y que no me iba a casar con él, pero prefería decírselo frente a frente. Habíamos quedado que hoy a las 5 de la tarde nos veríamos en el parque en donde nos conocimos. También hoy iba a decirle mis sentimientos a soul pero el llego así y no hubo oportunidad ahora que se lo de rose… la quiero matar, no entiendo si sabía que ellos dos se querían porque demonios me pongo así, pero lo que no entiendo bien es porque soul llego así en vez de ponerse feliz. Pero bueno ahora ¿qué haría? Si le digo mis sentimientos a soul abría una gran posibilidad que me rechacé y no creo tener las fuerzas suficientes como para aceptar un no por respuesta y tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Eliot así que creo que ya sé que será mejor

Me levante para irme al parque tengo que arreglar algo con Eliot…

* * *

_**Parque death city 4:58**_

-hola maka-me dijo mientras me daba un beso corto en los labios mi "_prometido"_

-hola-

-dime para que querías a hablar conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa

-etto… pues… ya sé que teníamos planeada la boda para dentro de 2 meses pero me gustaría adelantarla-

-mmm… para cuando maka-

-pues para dentro de 2 semanas te parece porque tú me habías dicho que tu familia no planeaba venir y pues yo solo planeo invitar a mis amigos-

-y tus padres-

-mi madre está de viaje ya te había dicho y no tolero a mi padre-

-ok. Si así estas feliz entonces por mi está bien-me dijo con una sonrisa -entonces si será en dos semanas tienes que avisarles a tus amigos-

Le devolví la sonrisa- si -

* * *

**Eliot POV**

-bueno entonces quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento-

-etto… te puedo pedir un favor más-

-he…cual-

-podría mudarme a tu casa-

Sonreí-claro mi hermosa maka-

-arigato Eliot-

-bien entonces vamos por tus cosas- _al parecer esta llendo mejor que el plan original-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Maka POV**

Me sorprende que Eliot haiga querido que me mude con él, me gustaría estar con soul este tiempo pero será mejor para él, para rose y sobre todo para mí.

_**Departamento de soul y maka 6:04**_

Le pedí a Eliot que me esperara a fuera para poder ir por mis cosas que no eran muchas después de empacar mi ropa y uno que otro libro, me dirigí al cuarto de soul toque y no me contestaron después volví a hacerlo y nada así que opte por entrar grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a soul dormido me acerque a él lo más lento que pude para no despertarlo cuando estuve cerca acaricie su mejilla y bese sus labios-te amo soul-susurre cuando me separe de él, antes de salir deje una nota en la mesa diciéndole que si quería podría traer a rose a vivir con el ya que ella se iba ir a la casa de Eliot a vivir y que mañana iba tratar de reunir a los demás para darles una noticia.

* * *

**Soul POV**

-mmm…-bostece mientras veía el reloj - 9:00 de la noche valla que siesta tan larga…-me levante para ir al cuarto de maka entre y no estaban sus cosas me dirigí ala sala y no estaba después ala cocina y nada hasta que me detuve en la mesa hay estaba una nota

"_soul, siento no haberte despertado, de todos modos no importa mucho, no te preocupes si no ves mis cosas es solo que me voy a mudar a casa de Eliot si quieres puedes pedirle a rose que se vaya a vivir contigo, ha... otra cosa mañana voy a tratar de reunir a todos les daré una noticia muy especial_

_Nos vemos, con cariño_

_Maka"_

Al terminar de leer arrugue la nota

-ese maldito-dije molesto mientras volvía a mi cuarto para tumbarme a la cama puse mis manos debajo de mi nuca-maka-susurre mientras dormía pude sentir como algo sube tocaba mis labios y después escuche a maka decir un dulce _Te amo soul _pero eso solo fue un sueño… o no, se sentía tan real… a que estoy jugando, maka no me quiere, mi conciencia me está jugando una mala pasada eso es todo, cerré los ojos para tratar de volverme a dormir rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

_**Casa de Eliot (y maka) 8:00 a.m**_

-**¡YAHOO…HA LLEGADO EL GRAN BLACK*STAR EL QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES!-**dijo el imperativo de B*S como siempre mientras se subía a un árbol

-B*S bájate de ahí por favor-dijo una muy preocupada tsubaki-te podrías caer-

-vale déjalo haría algo por la humanidad-dijo Liz

-si… aparte sería mejor que no estuviera este monstro asimétrico-dijo kid señalando al peli azul

-caite, caite, caite-canturreo patty feliz de la vida

Se escucho un _crash _ydespues un golpe seco

-**¡JAJAJA AL PARESER ESE ARBOL NO AGUANTO A MI GRAN YO JAJA! Oigan y soul donde esta-**

-no lo sé no lo he visto- dijo death the kid

-hu… miren jejeje-dijo patty señalando hacia el frente

**-soul porque demonios tardaste tanto-**

-perdón tenía algo que arreglar-

* * *

**Soul POV**

Mire hacia el frente hay estaban todos, busque con la mirada a la persona que antes vivía conmigo y hay estaba ella con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro pero esa felicidad no llego a sus hermosos ojos jade

-maka-chan que nos querías decir- pregunto tsubaki, todos se callaron

-esto verán… Eliot y yo… nos vamos a casar- le lance una mirada asesina a Eliot, y al parecer todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso hasta el imperativo de B*S

-y cuando se casan-pregunto nuevamente la peli negra

-dentro… de dos semanas-dijo maka, sentí mi corazón romperse más de lo que ya estaba dentro de dos semanas perdería el amor de mi vida…

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**xD hasta aquí jeje espero y les haiga gustado :D **_

_**O.o yo creo q estes es el cap mas largo que he escrito jeje asi y lestengo que desir algo alas fans odio a eliot y rose, ahora no les puedo aser nada, en estos caps los necesito vivos pero en unos caps mas les serán todos suyos XD se aceptan ideas para torturarlos y otra cosa yo creo que este fic le quedan otros 4 caps mas (creo alo mejor menos alomejor mas XD)jeje**_

_**Bueno me largo **_

_**Sayo**_


	7. Verdad

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**Rose POV**_

Han pasado las dos semanas desde que maka-chan cambio los planes de la boda, desde entonces Eliot no me dirige la palabra según él para que maka no sospeche pero yo sé porque esta así, ya que él no quiere al bebe que estamos esperando y yo ya no quiero hacerle daño a soul, así que decidí decirle lo que está planeando Eliot… pero dudo mucho que me escuche.

* * *

_**Soul POV**_

_**Departamento de Soul 3:43 pm**_

-maldición… no puedo creer que ese idiota no me deje acercarme a maka-digo enojado- el tiempo se me agota…-pateo la puerta de mi habitación…-en unas cuantas horas más se casan-en este momento tenía una explosión de sentimientos…pero lo que más sentía era la tristeza… escuche como tocaban la puerta- **BOY-**dije mientras me encaminaba a ella no fue sorpresa encontrarme con rose hay desde que maka se fue ella viene a visitarme todos los días… vi su rostro estaba serio… algo está mal ella no era así antes de que preguntara algo ella se me adelanto

-soul… tengo que decirte algo importante-

-he… que pasa-dije mientras que la hacía pasar

-es que… el bebe que estoy esperando no es tuyo… así que no te preocupes-me sorprendí al escuchar eso pero también sentí un gran alivio-es de… de…-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

-de quien es…-pregunte con curiosidad

-es… es Eliot-

-QUE-dije molesto ese idiota que se cree dejando a una chica embarazada y después el se va a casar como si nada pasara-_ese maldito infeliz me las va a pagar_

-pero eso no es lo único el… se quiere casar con maka solo por el dinero que tiene esa maldita perver-scythe_**(1)**_ –dijo más tranquila-… y después el… la va… la va… la va amatar- dijo mientras rompía de nuevo en llanto-prométeme algo soul dime que vas hacer todo lo posible para que Eliot no mate a maka…-

-pero por qué sabias todo eso…-

-es que yo tuve que ver con todo eso desde un principio-

-pero entonces por qué quieres salvar a maka-

-porque ella fue la única que me apoyo en todo… y ella es mi mejor amiga… por favor has todo lo que tengas que hacer, no me importa si le haces daño al padre de mi hijo… lo único que me importa es que maka-chan este bien-

-no te preocupes…-

-te puedo pedir un favor más-

-¿cuál?-

-confiésale a maka tus sentimientos…- me sonrió- espero tu y ella sean felices-

-gracias…-

-pero ahora vete maka se casa a las 5:30 y son las 4:12-dijo mientras me empujaba afuera del departamento-

-si…- y Salí corriendo del edificio ese imbécil de Eliot me las pagara

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

_**4:45 pm**_

-Señorita le queda muy bien el vestido-dijo una ayudante que contrato Eliot… hubiera preferido que Tsubaki, Liz, Patty o Chrona estuvieran conmigo… pero todos fueron enviados a misiones o no querían venir porque no les agradaba Eliot

-debería verse en el espejo señorita-dijo mientras traía uno, me fije en mi reflejo traía puesto un vestido sencillo recto, mi pelo estaba suelto adornado con una rosa blanca, y en mis manos un ramo sencillo de rosas blancas y rojas, en mi rostro había una sonrisa de felicidad pero esa felicidad no llegaba a mis ojos.

-se ve muy bien-

-gracias-

-será mejor que se vaya a la iglesia señorita ya han traído su transporte-

-si…- dije mientras salía afuera, subí al auto y después de 15 minutos ya estaba en la iglesia

* * *

_**Soul POV**_

_**Cerca de la iglesia 5:03**_

-**TE ENCONTRE**-grite a Eliot que estaba a unos cuantos paso frente a mi…

-disculpa soul pero estoy camino a** MI** boda-

-maldito-sisee molesto

-mmm… oye lo siento pero MI maka me espera-

-ella no es tuya- este tipo me estaba asiendo enojar

-jaja ni tuya-dijo divertido-jeje pero dentro de poco ella será mía-dijo sonriendo

-maldito-

-que no te gusta la idea… jeje pero es la verdad ella y yo nos vamos a casar-

No aguante mas y le dio un buen golpe en la cara

-Hay Evans, estas mal, tanto la quieres… jeje pero ella no-

-mentiroso-lo trate de golpear pero él lo esquivo

-pero es verdad ella misma me dijo que no te quería solo como amigo-

-te matare-

-jeje no si yo lo hago primero-dijo sacando una pistola de su saco-esto lo iba usar para maka pero con que pierda unas balas no importara ¿verdad?-

Convertí mi brazo en guadaña

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

_**Iglesia 5:14 pm**_

-señorita albarn donde está el prometido…-

-no tengo idea-dije de lo normal

-señorita… necesitamos al novio por favor cuando llegue hágamelo saber-

-si padre-_Donde demonios estas Eliot-_pensé

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Extra XD**_

_**(1)Rose le dice pervert-scythe a spirit por que cuando se conocieron maka y ella llego spirit y el se le tumbo alos pies y dijo "que bonitas piernas a que hora abren" y asi el resivio un maka-chop de parte de su hija y una patada de la pelirroja XD aparte que me gusto como despues q lo leí de un fic XD**_

_**Wuajaja hasta aquí XD **_

_**Yo creo q solo habrá un cap mas y una especie de epilogo ( y posiblemente no estoy segura un cap extra con lemon alo mejor)… ya que apartir de hoy empieso a ir ala sec .-. y ya no boy a tener time porque también empiezo karate, y va aver una competencia asi q boy a estar entrenando 2 horas( y yo entreno 1 TToTT)todos los días en la mañana TTToTTT y lo malo voy en la tarde ala sec y llego como eso de las 9:00 de la noche ami casa y luego me tengo q despertar a las 6 de la mañana .-. TT-TT **_

_**Bueno me boy sayo TToTT**_


	8. la magia aveces ayuda

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Maka POV_**

**_Iglesia 9:45_**

Volví a limpiar-por quien sabe cuánta ves en el día-las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, aun que no sabía por qué lloraba, estaba feliz por el hecho de que Eliot no llego y no me case con él, pero estaba triste por el hecho de que soul no estuviera aquí, tenía ganas de gritarle mis sentimientos, aun que sabía que no iban a ser correspondidos, pero no me importaba si soul me quería o no, si él me rechazara tal vez se me rompería el corazón pero al menos viviría feliz con el hecho de saber que él estuviera feliz, pero ¿y si son correspondidos mis sentimientos? …

-no sabría que hacer- susurre mas para mí misma, antes de volver a romper en llanto

Entonces sentí como unos brazos, me abrazaban cálidamente

Me voltee sorprendida, ya que nadie había venido-como recordaba-, mas grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a soul… manchado de sangre, haciendo que mi vestido blanco se tiñera de carmesí

**-¿SOUL QUE TE PASO?-**grite preocupada

-n-nada…-dijo el- me alegra que estas bien- dijo posando una de sus manos en mi mejilla

-he… a que te refieres-

-**WAU…MIREN A LOS TORTOLITOS- **dijo una voz que reconocí al instante, soul se puse enfrente de mi… aun que no era para menos ya que enfrente de nosotros se encontraba Eliot -Lleno de cortes y y manchado de sangre- con una pistola apuntando hacia nuestra dirección, mientras que yo no entendía nada-**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGARON-**grito Eliot furioso, antes de jalar el gatillo de la pistola…

**_Soul POV_**

Mire atónito la escena que pasaba frente a mí en cámara lenta, maka... ella se atravesó en el último segundo haciendo que la bala que venía directo a mí, la recibiera ella. Sostuve a maka en mis brazos mientras veía como el líquido carmesí abandonaba su cuerpo. Y manchaba todo a su paso

-**¡MAKA!... ¡REACCIONA MAKA!-**grite después de ver que ella cerraba los ojos

-¡**MAKA-CHAN!-**Grito alguien atrás de Eliot, que se acercaba, la reconocí de inmediato esa voz era de…

-rose…-susurre al ver a la pelirroja alado mío

Ella solo me sonrió para después ver a Eliot enojada

-Tu…-siseo furiosa

-que yo que… a vale ahora no me digas que te uniste a ellos-respondió el

Ella solo sonrió antes de que se escuchara patrullas

-**ELIOT D'ANTUAN… ESTA ARRESTADO POR ASESINATOS CONTINUOS-**

-wau… por lo visto no solo te uniste a ellos, ahora resultaste ser la chismosa-

-¿y? eso te importa…-ella me volteo a ver y después poso su vista de nuevo en Eliot- **_Hvis du hører denne magi, kan du være sikker på, at Cairo mod gulvet(1_****_)-_**después de eso, Eliot calla inconsciente

despues unas personas me hicieron preguntas pero yo no les preste atención solo vi como se llevaban a maka.

**-¡SOUL, MAKA!-**gritaron todos preocupados

Yo los mire sorprendido que hacían aquí

-pero que… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-pues… rose-chan nos aviso lo que pasaba… y pues todos decidimos venir… por suerte kid-kun hablo a la policía si no ahora…-dijo tsubaki mientras volteaba a ver a la dirección donde se llevaron a maka, preocupada…- bueno creo que es mejor que vallamos a ver, o preguntar a cual hospital se llevan a maka-todos asentimos mientras la seguíamos

* * *

**_Rose POV_**

**_Hospital 11:45 a.m_**

Suspiro por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día, volteo a ver a soul, en sus ojos se nota la preocupación.

-soul…- dijo kid mientras entraba a la habitación…

-hummmm…-

-mi padre quiere hablar contigo-

-está bien…-dijo mientras se levantaba y me miraba- por favor rose cuida de ella-

-si…-

Después de que soul salió de la habitación pose mi vista en maka… ella seguía inconsciente… todos estaban muy preocupados por ella… por suerte no fue tan letal la herida…

-hay maka, que puedo hacer para ayudarte…-susurre mas para mí misma- ha ya se… **_Hvis denne magi heler dine sår, jeg tager væk din onde magi-_**

**_

* * *

__Continuara…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hola... wa... pobre de mi fic lo deje abandonado .-._**

_**.-. bueno como ven no tengo mucha imaginacion por el momento, wa... y ya el prox cap es el ultimo y epilogo .-. aun q estaba pensando... si hacer un one o two-shot como continuacion a este fic, claro que lo haria a vace del epilogo mmm... bueno cuando tenga listo el ultimo cap les informo ook...**_

_**yo:*arriba de un ecenario* hay las/os que querian matar a eliot*viendo a todos los que leyeron este fic con diferentes armas* aqui les va.. se los regalo con moño y todo ñ_ñ**_

_**eliot: te boy a matar lena...**_

_**Todos: no si te matamos primero**_

_**eliot: O_o hay se ven*corriendo sin rumbo***_

_**todos: no escaparas*corriendo tras de el***_

_**yo: ejem... eso estubo raro xDDD jaja bueno ya... me largo se cuidan mucho **_

_**Sayo**_

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	9. Te amo Epilogo

**_ Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo_**﻿

* * *

El amor no es ciego, eso depende de quien mire a la persona.

* * *

**_Epilogo_**

**_Te amo…_**

**_Maka POV_**

Comencé a abrir los ojos de golpe, pero los cerré inmediatamente, así que volví a abrir los ojos pero esta vez mas despacio, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz.

-maka…chan- dijo una voz de una chica, pero no la reconocí, después de eso sentí un peso enzima mío

-rose, bájate de maka, la vas a lastimar…- dijo otra voz, pero esta vez si las reconocí…

-soul…- susurre mientras rose se bajaba de la cama

-etto… yo creo que sobro aquí jeje-dijo rose mientras salía de la habitación

Después de que ella salió, sentí como el color llegaba a mis mejillas, ya que soul se acercaba lentamente a mí.

-me preocupaste… maka…-dijo antes de posar su mano en mi mejilla

-soul…tu…de verdad…- dije pero fui disminuyendo el volumen de mi voz, mientras veía como nuestro espacio se reducía poco a poco, hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron separados por unos cuanto centímetros.

**_ -¡MAKAAAA…! ¡MI LINDA MAKAA…! ¡QUE TE PASOOOOOO! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES PAPA YA ESTA AQUÍ!...- _**grito una voz chillona, haciendo que soul se separara de mi, bufe molesta… por que justamente entraba el tarado de mi padre

-porque hay tanto ruido en esta habitación- dijo la enfermera mientras veía a mi padre, para después mandarle una mirada asesina- **_¡TU!-_** siseo molesta, mientras que papa palidecía

-ejem…etto… adiós- dijo mi padre antes de salir de la habitación

-ejem…- soltó la enfermera- la hora de las visitas a terminado…-dijo cambiando de semblante a uno más calmado

-ok, entiendo-dijo soul antes de caminar hacia la puerta- nos vemos después maka-

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, después de que el saliera, suspire pesadamente

* * *

**_Soul POV_**

-gomenasai… soul pero el entro antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo- dijo tsubaki

-no se preocupen- dije pesadamente mientras me sentaba en una de las tantas sillas del lugar

-bueno… etto… soul… gomen ne nos tenemos que ir- dijo liz mientras veía a kid que estaba en el piso tirado en posición fetal murmurando cosas sin sentido y alado chrona en el mismo estado que el ya mencionado pero ella murmuraba cosas apenas audibles como _" no se lidiar con hospitales" o " no se lidiar con enfermos y enfermeras", _mientras que black star les decía a los pacientes que era el mejor del mundo y bla bla bla pero los pacientes pensaban que era un payaso o algo por el estilo, solo para entretener.

-está bien yo me quedare-dije tratando de parecer aburrido, principalmente para no empezar a reír como loco gracias a mis amigos

-yo me quedare, solo para ver si no viene la maldita pervert-scythe- dijo rose con un toque de ira en su voz- y para que no te moleste a ti y a maka- dijo esto último en mi oído asiendo que me sonrojara

Cuando terminamos de despedirnos de los chicos, una enfermera salió

-ustedes vienen a acompañar a la señorita albarn cierto…-

-si…-

-bueno solo él, ya que yo me retiro… sayo- dijo rose antes de salir corriendo

-¿qué?... espera… rose- dije intentándola detener… pero era demasiado tarde, suspire pesadamente antes de entra a la habitación.

_Nota mental: matar a rose cuando la vea…_

Me sonroje más de lo que estaba al ver sus ojos verde jade

-h-hola… m-maka…- me sentí el idiota más grande del mundo…

_Que no lo eres- dijo el maldito diablillo_

_No molestes…que no ya te habías ido_ – pensé molesto

_Jajá te dije mocoso que no te des arias de mi tan fácilmente-siguió el diablillo_

-hola… soul… etto… estas aquí – dijo maka mientras posaba su mano en la mía

Solo así logre de terminar mi pelea con el maldito diablillo

Me sorprendí al ver que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama donde se encontraba maka ¡¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?!

Sentí como maka poso su mano en mi mejilla, asiendo que me sonrojara mas- si es posible- de lo que estaba, maldición sonrojarse así no es _cool_

-que te pasa por que estas tan sonrojado- me pregunto curiosa – no estarás resfriado verdad- dijo preocupada para después juntar nuestras frentes, haciendo que muy poco espacio quedara entre mis labios y sus labios, mientras que su dulce aliento me embriagaba, no pude resistir mas y junte nuestros labios en un tierno beso, que parecía una caricia de alas de mariposa. Me separe a duras penas de ella, que estaba sonrojada a más no poder

-y-y por que fue eso…- dijo ella en un pequeño susurro

-porque… porque-fue lo único que salía de mi boca

_Es ahora o nunca- pensé, _suspire pesadamente para voltear-ya que había bajado la mirada- a ver aquellos ojos jade que me tenían como loco- porque… te amo…-

Me sorprendió un poco la reacción de ella, ella me sonreía, para después besarme, cosa ala que no tarde en corresponderle, nos separamos gracias a la falta de oxigeno- si no fuera por eso les aseguro que estaría así con ella el resto de mi vida- ella me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-yo… también… te amo-dijo feliz

De un momento a otro, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo…

* * *

**_7 Años después…_**

-¡Papi!¡Papi!-grito una niña alvina y de ojos jade de unos 5 años

Pare de tocar para ponerle atención

-¿qué pasa? Amaya- dije para después tomarla entre mis brazos

-mamá y soel ya despertaron-dijo ella feliz- y la tía rose llamo dijo que vendría con Rika después-

-bien entonces te parece ir a ver a tu hermano y a tu mamá-

**-¡SI…!-**dijo más feliz

Baje a la niña, que al verse liberada salió corriendo a la dirección donde se encontraban los ya mencionados, comencé a caminar mientras recordaba lo que sucedió.

Después de decirle lo que sentía a maka-y por muy obvias razones nos volvimos novios-, le pedí matrimonio, todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Trague saliva sonoramente mientras veía a la chica que más amaba en este mundo, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro de lo más normal en el parque, me acerque lentamente mientras tanteaba mi bolsillo para asegurarme que traía el anillo de compromiso, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, trate de captar su atención_

_-ho… que pasa soul…- dijo ella mientras me regalaba una de las tantas sonrisas con las que me enamoro_

_-he…he… etto…- todo lo que tenía planeado decirle se me olvido… maldición estar así no es nada cool_

_-te encuentras bien… soul- dijo algo preocupada_

_-este… si bien… esto maka… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dije mientras sentía como mis mejillas pasaban de un rojo claro, a un rojo que de seguro era más rojo que el mismo rojo_

_-he… si claro…- dijo mientras posaba su libro a un lado suyo_

_-t-te… casarías… conmigo…- dije apenado_

_ Ella me miro sorprendida para después abrazarme_

_-¡**CLARO QUE SI!**- dijo ella para después besarme_

**Fin Flash Back**

**

* * *

  
**

Abrí una de las puertas blancas… para después encontrarme con Mi maka y con soel en brazos

-mami, mami… puedo cargar a mi hermanito…-dijo Amaya mientras trataba de alcanzarlo con sus pequeños bracitos

-está bien… pero ten cuidado- dijo ella mientras le pasaba al pequeño de ojos rojos y cabello rubio

-sip…- dijo mientras sostenía al pequeño

Sonreí ante tal escena

Abrase a mi esposa, para después darle un corto beso en los labios y voltear a ver a nuestros hijos

A mí nunca me gustaron los finales felices, pero creo que estaba muy equivocado…

* * *

**_Fin… o no_****_

* * *

_**

Gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron el leer y dejar review a este fic:

Paula Elric

GiSa-TaKu

Lina Chaos Inverse-Maka-Hime

Yumi Kazahaya

aliychan

ANIMOgothic-chan

kuchiki rukia ichi

Hina Yoso

Namine Deghemteri

lugiamonx4

xio albarn

estrella

alice

unaanonimamuyviolenta XD!!!!

jeje tambien para los que leyeron y no dejaron review ¬_¬ xDDD

hay les informo lo estuve pensando y si, si va aver un one o two-shot xDD

por cierto seria mucho pedir un reviewsito para el ultimo capitulo :D

jeje bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión

Sayo!!!!

* * *

¿Review?

* * *


End file.
